Generally building construction includes framing. In platform framing, which is used for most residential construction, the first floor is built on top of the foundation walls as though it were a platform. The floor provides a base upon which the carpenter can assemble wall sections and then raise them into place. The wall sections may support a platform for the second floor where the wall sections and partitions are again built and erected. Each floor is framed separately. The roof is framed above the upper walls.
Typically, a carpenter must read a building blueprint to determine the dimensions for each wall. The carpenter then uses a flexible measuring tape to make manual measurements of distances along a structural member such as a top or bottom plate of a wall. Markings are manually applied to the structural member to locate the positions of various members such as studs, jack posts, cripples, etc. Additionally, the locations for doors and windows have to be manually marked.
The manual marking method is time consuming and requires a large number of measurements. The measurements may also require the assistance of another person. Measuring and marking errors may result in misplaced components such as doors or windows. These mistakes can result in costly construction delays involving reinstallation and rebuilding of structural elements.